Te Encontré
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: (Basado en el TV Show "Gotham") Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado. (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse). Pieza centrada en Bruce & Jim. Implicación de futuro slash.
1. entre mis sábanas

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Implicaciones de Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico. Muy, muy, pero muy platónico. Porque para los asuntos de adultos, están Nolan!Jim/Bruce, que no se rajan.

**Rating:** G.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers:** Oh, sí, bastantes del _Episodio 1- Pilot_. Mezclé explícitamente una escena del episodio en una versión de Omegaverse. Están advertidos.

**Extras:** Por _mucho_ tiempo he querido escribir sobre esta pareja. ¡Por fin se me ha cumplido! Son mi OTP de todo el universo de Batman. Esta nueva versión de la serie es totalmente adorable, no podía dejarlo así.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

"_Te encontré:_

_Una cosita diminuta entre mis sábanas_."

-Oh Land.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.<p>

Era raro que esto sucediera, que la esencia de un Beta lo conjurara con su aroma, tan penetrantemente. A él, un Alfa.

Amargura, dolor, shock, necesidad. Una enorme necesidad. ¿De qué? La lista era interminable. Los instintos de protección de Jim se activaron con tal sólo divisar al jovencito, de reojo. Fue instantáneo. Un engrane encontrando su cierre, el mecanismo biológico haciendo _click_, de manera rotunda e irremediablemente.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la figura arropada, y entre más se acababa la distancia, Jim se sentía más alterado interiormente. Esto no podía ser posible. Jim ya tenía a Bárbara, la perfecta Omega. No podía ser posible que se sintiera Conectado con otro ser. Mucho menos, con un ser tan… incompatible.

En todos los aspectos posibles.

Presentarse frente al Beta fue algo natural, así como preguntar por un nombre de vuelta. "Está bien, no tienes que hablar…" Los temblores de la pequeña criatura fueron difíciles de presenciar. Algo, recién naciendo en lo profundo de Jim, lo impulsó a ofrecer consuelo. A tratar de arreglar lo que estaba desecho. Sin embargo, Jim no estaba acostumbrado a tales actos tan vulnerables con perfectos desconocidos, así que por un momento, permaneció incierto, titubeante en el asilo de la noche y las pancartas neón. Volteó hacia Bullock, y hacia el oficial, con que el éste aun conversaba.

"Bruce."

Jim regresó al infante. Ojos oscuros por las sombras del callejón, cristalinos, le imploraron desde las escaleras metálicas.

"Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne."

Un apellido que sonaba familiar. Jim se agachó ante el joven de inmediato.

Y fue así que comenzó todo.

Cada respuesta de Bruce provocó una reacción instintiva en Jim. Cuando los sollozos quebraron al niño, Jim se apresuró a sentarse a su lado—Y no pudo evitarlo, una de sus palmas rozó con la espalda de Bruce, en muestra de apoyo. Las confesiones fueron fáciles de extraer de su persona. Hacía años que no había hablado del accidente, sobre aquella vieja y todavía pulsante herida del pasado. "Sé cómo te sientes, en éstos momentos." Electricidad los recorrió cuando Bruce giró su rostro en su dirección, atrapado por las pérdidas paralelas que tenían en común. Bruce le contó sobre lo sucedido, sobre como una noche de cine se había convertido en masacre, y escuchó como el joven se culpó a sí mismo.

"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para frenar lo que sucedió, Bruce." Jim acercó sus rostros, con la meta de susurrarle lo que sentía en su pecho, y cuando Bruce se acopló a su lenguaje corporal de manera sencilla y agraciada, el Alfa en él ronroneó con aprobación. Hablaron de Luz y Oscuridad, de ser fuerte y ser débil. Jim no podía despegar su mirada del Beta, y Wayne pareció sufrir del mismo hechizo. La promesa inevitable salió de los labios de Jim, entonces. "Te lo prometo, encontraré al culpable que cometió esto." Porque Jim era un completo idiota, que hacia promesas muy caras cuando menos debía hacerlo. Su interacción se sitió de antaño, como si tuvieran un largo tiempo conociéndose. Era una equivocación. Tenía que serlo. Bruce era un joven en plena pubertad (aunque no inocente; Bruce, jamás, volvería a ser inocente), cuando Jim era un Alfa mayor, ya establecido en su rol, preparado para crear un hogar con su prometida…

Justo cuando la cercanía estaba comenzando a afectarlo, cuando Jim estaba inclinando su mentón hacia la cavidad de los hombros de Bruce para tomar una profunda inhalación de su aroma a _tristeza_, la realidad decidió darle una abofeteada. Una fuerte bofetada. En un segundo, Bruce ya no estaba frente a él, sino corriendo hacia la multitud, su cobija gris cayendo al húmedo asfalto. Jim observó idiotizado como un hombre desconocido acogía a Bruce en sus brazos, proveyéndole del confort que Jim había querido ofrecer, pero que no había sabido cómo.

El hombre era otro Alfa. Jim gruñó.

Se les acercó en acecho total, por un instante el rojo en la mirada de Jim poseyéndolo fuera de la coherencia. Caminó hasta el hombre y en un ladrido, Jim le indicó su identidad.

"Alfred Pennyworth." Igualmente se le fue rezongado, la desconfianza en el hombre, siendo obvia y dura. Entre ambos, Bruce levantó su cabecita, intrigado, y seguramente consciente del reto que estaba sucediendo. Bruce era listo. Jim lo había visto en el brillo de sus ojos, y en el tenor de sus palabras. Bruce era _demasiado_ listo.

La tentación de tocar la corona de cabellos castaños fue poderosa. Aun así, Jim empuñó sus manos para frenarse. "Encontraremos al responsable de esto, señor Pennyworth."

La desconfianza creció a escepticismo. "¿Eres nuevo, verdad?"

Jim se aguantó las ansías por girar sus ojos a los cielos. "Así es."

Pennyworth continuó sin mostrarse impresionado. Fue cáustico con su despedida. "Buena suerte, amigo."

Y se fueron. Bruce no volteó hacia atrás, pero Jim siguió su silueta hasta que ésta desapareció en los adentros del auto de Pennyworth.

Jim parpadeó, confundido, desorientado por la experiencia. El olor a tristeza del Beta no desapareció. Permaneció en las fosas nasales de Gordon durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

…**¿FIN?**

**[+]+[+]**


	2. negro corazón

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers:** De episodios _1x01 y 1x02_. Mezclé explícitamente una escena del episodio en una versión de Omegaverse. Están advertidos.

**Extras:** Por _mucho_ tiempo he querido escribir sobre esta pareja. ¡Por fin se me ha cumplido! Son mi OTP de todo el universo de Batman. Esta nueva versión de la serie es totalmente adorable, no podía dejarlo así.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

_2._

**[+]+[+]**

"_Negro, negro corazón, desearía que me ofrecieras más."_

-David Usher.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p>El funeral fue incómodo, causándole una molesta comezón bajo su piel. Bruce era un monumento de amargura y a Jim le ardía su nariz, al olfatearlo. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, Jim se prometió no volver a hacerlo. No buscaría a Bruce Wayne jamás, ahora que el caso estaba cerrado. Sería su última interacción.<p>

Pero, el caso resultó no estar tan cerrado, después de todo—Por lo menos, no para Jim. La fuerza de la gravedad los trajo de vuelta, reuniéndolos en la sala de la Mansión Wayne días después, aquellas pestañas rizadas persiguiendo a Jim a través de los centímetros separándolos.

Jim ofreció su placa, y nada más. Era lo único que podía dar.

Bruce Wayne aceptó sus palabras y su reformado juramento de encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de sus padres. Le dio de vuelta su placa, y se marchó, dejando a Jim confundido con sus propios sentimientos. Lo correcto estaba bien definido en él, Jim _sabía_ que no defraudar a Bruce era respaldado por las más rectas de las justicias. Sin embargo, el sentir el despertar de sus instintos frente al muchacho Beta, no podría considerarse tan correcto. La mirada acusadora del Sr. Pennyworth lo decía todo.

-"¿_Y qué piensa hacer con esto, Detective_?"- estaba escrito en las curvas de sus ojos y boca tiesa. "No juegue con él."

Jim dejó el sofá de un salto. "No lo estoy haciendo. Haré todo lo posible—"

"No me refiero a sus actos heroicos. Sino a sus feromonas volviéndose locas y apestando mi sala, Sr. Gordon."

Su rostro se llenó de calor en un instante. No había excusa. Sólo otro Alfa podía interpretar los mensajes hormonales de otro Alfa. Jim nunca había sido un Alfa estándar—demasiado suave, lo podrían considerar unos—pero hasta él estaba consciente que lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo, era considerado indecente. No tenía idea de qué decir, así que recurrió a extender sus brazos con desesperación. "¡Si usted no tiene idea, mucho menos yo! Esto nunca me había sucedido antes." Jim restregó sus parpados cansados, harto. "No necesita preocuparse, yo nunca—Nunca… Nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional."

Para su sorpresa, Pennyworth sonrió, mirando en la dirección que Bruce había trazado. Cuando se reencontró con Jim, complicidad abrillantaba su expresión. "No creo que esa decisión dependa ya de usted al cien por ciento, Detective."

Jim se tensó de pies a cabeza. "No." No, no, no, no. "Tengo una prometida. Nada sucederá." Sin olvidar que Bruce era menor de edad. Era posible que arreglos fueran acordados entre los padres de un omega y un alfa adulto, para el futuro, si es que sus naturalezas resultaban compatibles desde antes de lo anticipado. Una marca de esencia era perpetuada entre ambos y el compromiso los marcaba de por vida. Sin embargo, Jim ya había marcado a otra persona. Jim ya era de alguien más. Así que… "Nada sucederá."

Nada.

**[+]+[+]**

Dentro de poco, Jim se encontró tentado a volver a la Mansión Wayne. Y en invitación del mismo Alfred Pennyworth.

"¿Primero me dice que me aleje, y luego me pide que regrese a la boca del lobo?"

Alfred roló sus ojos en la mitad del precinto. "El chico lo respeta." Y eso fue suficiente. Cuando Jim mirara hacia el pasado, este sería el momento donde miraría marcada su perdición. Esta era prácticamente la bendición de Pennyworth.

Jim colocó sus manos en su cadera. Inspeccionó a Alfred de pies a cabeza. "Para alguien que me advirtió no jugar con el bienestar de su protegido, vaya que está jugando con fuego aquí. No puedo creer que piense que sea buena idea que visite a Bruce tan constantemente."

Fue entonces que Alfred le contó lo que Bruce había estado haciendo a escondidas. Los dibujos. Las velas. La obsesión. La insolación a la que Bruce se estaba sometiendo. Jim no tenía otra alternativa más que prestarle una visita. Su relación podía ser complicada, pero aun así, a Jim le importaba el joven más allá de lo profesional. Se identificaba con su ira.

"¿Té, entonces?" Alfred presionó, y Jim cedió sin más remedio. Té con Bruce, más bien se sentía como el primero paso hacia el Infierno, ¿pero qué más daba?

Como si la huella de Bárbara sobre su piel fuera la mejor de las garantías, justo antes de dirigirse a la Mansión, Jim decidió hacer escala en su departamento primero. Aunque sorprendida, su hermosa omega abrió sus piernas en el perfecto abrazo cuando su alfa lo pidió. Escondiendo sus risitas en el cuello de Jim, el dulce calor de Bárbara lo cubrió de inmortal ambrosía, la mesa del comedor rechinando debajo de ellos. Se repitió una y otra vez de que esta mujer era lo único que necesitaba. Reiteró su posesión con dígitos dejando moretones en aquella piel angelical. Se convenció, todo el camino hacia su éxtasis, que como Bárbara no habría otra persona dueña de su corazón, sus parpados cayendo con la fuerza de la adrenalina.

Después, Jim no tomó una ducha.

La esencia de Bárbara fue su escudo.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

**Fin de Parte 02.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Gracias a Aroa Nehring y a Honk por sus reviews. n.n


	3. dos

"**Te Encontré."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>Gotham (2014).

**Pareja:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne platónico.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Resumen:** (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse) Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

**Spoilers:** Específicamente de 1x07, "Penguin's Umbrella." Durante la visita de Gordon a la Mansión Wayne en compañía de Montoya.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

_3._

**[+]+[+]**

"_Ahora, somos dos."_

-Batman a Jim Gordon; _Batman Begins_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p>Fuerza.<p>

De eso estaba hecho el detective Jim Gordon.

Estar cubierto en su abrazo—titubeante, pero firme a la vez—le regresó algo de estabilidad a las emociones de Bruce. Y no era de sorprenderse. Gordon siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Por más que el hombre se empeñara en tratarlo como un niño, el equilibrio entre los dos nunca se descompensaba. De una manera u otra, Jim siempre terminaba cediendo a las exigencias de Bruce, doblegándose hasta quedar a su nivel, para que pudieran interactuar como iguales.

Había muchas personas que se doblegaban ante Bruce—Si es que no el mundo entero—Pero, cuando Gordon lo hacía, la victoria era aún más dulce y enriquecedora.

Cuando sintió una mano del detective rozar parte de su bata de dormir por accidente, Bruce curveó su costado hacia aquellos dedos, buscando, anhelando por algo… todavía indescifrable. Todavía elusivo.

Bruce no quería saber nada de los detectives que se encontraban invadiendo su sala. Ellos no lograrían resolver el caso, les faltaba el impulso y la pasión que Gordon mostraba con cada de sus palabras. Podría ser que fueran "buenos detectives", pero no serían suficientes.

-_No puedes morir._ Bruce presionó su rostro en el pecho del hombre, respirando la esencia a antiséptico. Dios, ¿qué tan lastimado se encontraba el policía? -_No puedes morir_. Mucho menos cuando el culpable de todo esto era el mismo Bruce.

La batalla interior en el alfa pareció llegar a una decisión y Bruce la sintió corporalmente: una etérea presión de la mejilla de Jim sobre la corona de cabellos oscuros de Bruce. Una profunda inhalación. Como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo para sí—Como si imaginara que esta sería la última vez que ambos se verían, cara a cara.

Bruce sonrió. Se permitió relajarse cuando las feromonas del alfa lo envolvieron. Indudablemente, fue una reacción mandada por el instinto más que por la lógica. Jim era cuidadoso. Siempre. Tan cuidadoso, que en ocasiones, Bruce lo detestaba por su control.

Sin embargo, Jim no era el mismo de siempre, en estos momentos. Olía a sangre, pólvora, y a caos. Estaba herido, e inestable emocionalmente. Cuando había recién aparecido, sus hondos ojos azules habían derramado una desesperación, a la que Bruce no había sabido cómo reaccionar en un inicio. Abrazarlo había parecido la única respuesta correcta. Abrazarlo, y retornarle algo del consuelo, que Jim había dado desde el primer encuentro.

Cuando Gordon quiso comenzar a separarse, Bruce desenredó sus brazos hasta cierto punto, aunque no lo dejó ir del todo. Conforme las yemas de Jim descendieron por su espalda pequeña, electrones y protones hicieron recargas de energía entre los dos. El ambiente se volvió pesado. La vertebras de su columna parecieron estar siendo contadas cuidadosamente. Mesmerizado por el masaje no del todo intencionado, Bruce levantó su rostro hacia el causante…

Había muchas cosas sin decir plasmadas en el rostro del Jim Gordon. No había filtros. No había cortinas. Sólo esa horrible _desesperación_, otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, Jim seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos. El más resistente. A pesar de lo que el hombre estuviera deseando, su respeto por Bruce tenía dominancia.

Bruce relamió sus labios. Una decisión se cristalizó en su ser. Lo que siguió fue un atrevimiento, una violación de los límites que Gordon había establecido desde un inicio. A Bruce no le importó más.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, apoyándose en el pecho del alfa para llegar a su destino.

Besó la mejilla de Jim, sintiendo los inicios de vello facial raspando en su boca. Fue un gesto rápido, aparentemente inofensivo, pero adjuntado a un mensaje más poderoso. Un mensaje que cambió todo. Una decisión que rompió con los rodeos y las líneas invisibles separándolos.

Marcó a Jim Gordon como _suyo_, aceptando lo que las feromonas del Alfa habían estado pidiendo todo este tiempo. Porque sólo por ser un simple Beta, no quería decir que Bruce había sido inmune la química de sus fisiologías. "Ahora, tendrás que regresar." Le susurró, con el corazón en su garganta, temblando con el sentimiento tejido en su pecho.

Por un momento, los dedos de Gordon se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de sus muñecas, sus intenciones de frenarlo, obvias. Fue demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Un compromiso más grueso que la sangre había sido forjado entre ellos, en cuestión de cinco segundos.

Ahora, Jim estaba obligado a regresar vivo de su odisea. El alfa en él no lo dejaría hacer lo contrario. Regresar a tu Marcado sería un impulso omnipresente, jalándolo de regreso a los brazos de Bruce.

Jim no se mostró nada entusiasmado con la idea. Gruñendo—pupilas dilatadas, labios entreabiertos—el hombre tomó un paso gigante entre los dos, soltando a Bruce de sus muñecas. "¿Qué has hecho, Bruce?"

Levantando su mentón en abierto desafío. "Lo necesario."

El suspiro melodramático de Alfred fue la guinda del pastel. "Te lo advertí."

Incrédulo, Jim acusó a Alfred con un dedo estirado y nada más. Parecía estar ahogándose con su propia saliva, mientras que las cejas alzadas de los detectives de atrás no necesitaban palabras. El hombre lucía perturbado, mientras que la mujer parecía estar encontrando la escena de lo más entretenida.

Bruce, inspirado por más valentía del momento, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el alfa, tomando aquel rostro apuesto entre sus palmas. Atónito, Jim sólo pudo acrecentar sus ojos en reacción. Ahora que había sido Marcado, la esencia del detective estaba cambiando, suavizándose con melosidad, atrayendo a Bruce como abeja al panal. Bruce se preguntaba sobre lo que Jim debería de estar oliendo de su persona.

"Te lo he dicho una y otra vez: no soy un niño."

Pestañas rubias parpadearon aturdidas. Finalmente, de aquella garganta, un tortuoso gemido se liberó. Un sonido lastimoso que cubrió la totalidad de una palabra: "_Bruce_."

"Estoy al tanto que se requiere un beso más de acuerdo a la ocasión para ser completamente Marcado, sé que mi experiencia en la etiqueta con Alfas puede ser poco satisfactoria ahora mismo…" Jim comenzó a girar su rostro en negación, pero Bruce se aferró a él, acercando su boca a su oído. "…pero para eso regresarás con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Para mostrarme… _cómo_ se debe de hacer."

Jim lo miró fijamente cuando sus rostros se alinearon de nuevo. Bruce no titubeó ante su atención. Ni parpadeó. Quería ser acreditado frente al hombre, tomado en serio. Había calor en las mejillas de ambos, y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban casi al unísono.

Todo el cuerpo de Gordon _tembló_ bajo sus manos. No obstante, Bruce fue ahora la fuente de fortaleza. Lo sujetó y no lo dejó derrumbarse.

A final de cuentas, Jim liberó su rostro lentamente, rozando una de las muñecas de Bruce por la silueta de sus delgados labios con propósito y ligera ternura. Otra Marca. Un comando de _Espera por mí_, que Bruce aceptó con una inclinación seria de su mentón.

Esperaría, porque no había otra forma. No era justo, pero era la realidad. Jim tenía que ir a la guerra con la Mafia, y lo único que Bruce podía hacer era esperar por su regreso.

Esperar, hasta el día en el que Bruce pudiera ir al campo de batalla con él.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

**Fin de Parte 03.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> *Repitiéndose a sí misma* PLATÓNICO-PLATÓNICO-PLATÓNICO.


End file.
